Sweet Dreams
by Liveforlovemyships
Summary: There was something about having a living, breathing being, even just a stray little street cat that comforted Laura. She was distracted from all the horrors of before as her fingertips caressed the dark fuzz on the animals back. It purred gratefully, never pulling its almost curious gaze from her face. Those eyes were still on Laura as her own slowly drifted shut.
1. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**A/N: Hello anyone who may be reading! I've recently been obsessed with the web series Carmilla, so decided to write a bit of a fic about it. Enjoy! (Sorry it's sort of short, this will be multi-chapter)**

Laura woke with a start. She could've sworn she heard a bang coming from somewhere. She hadn't been having a nightmare, in fact it was the first pleasant dream she had had in months. Lately things had been hard on Laura. Her yearlong relationship with Danny Lawrence, her work supervisor had ended suddenly when Danny announced she was moving to Russia. Something to do with a sports team Danny was part of. The two were still good friends and Laura knew she would never lose Danny fully, but she still felt lonely most nights. On top of this, her Dad had grown sick recently and he was in and out of hospital appointments. Blood tests, CAT scans, urine samples. Laura was assured by his nurse that he was probably absolutely fine and the tests were all just to check off all the possibilities of what could be wrong, but doctors had all said the exact same thing to her about her mother and look what'd happened to her. Each night for weeks Laura's dreams consisted of blood stained hospital beds, funeral directors, the patronizing voices of distant relatives she'd only ever met at reunions saying what a great man her father was, when they didn't really know. They didn't know how wonderful he was. She dreamed of his open casket in the middle of the chapel. She would walk over to him and peer at his blue, soulless body, a cold marble statue of a thing. When Laura began to move away a clammy arm would clasp her wrist. "Ungrateful child…" It always accused. She often woke up screaming, praying to God that these were just dreams and not visions. The visions she'd had right before her mother died. Laura stayed awake as long as she could usually, to avoid the horror of imagining a world without the person who kept her stable.

Last night was different though. Last night she felt at pea**ce. **

**_She'd dreamed that a tiny black cat had crawled through the window at night and curled up at the foot of the bed purring at her. It'd felt so real, the purrs calmed Laura she didn't feel quite so hopelessly alone._**

**_"_****_Here Kitty, Kitty…" Dream Laura had whispered, clicking her fingers and gesturing the cat over to her. The creature watched her for a moment with its almost silver eyes. Laura had never owned a cat, but she was pretty sure she had never seen one look at her quite so amused. _**

**_"_****_C'mon Kitty…" She continued. She made a small tapping sound with her tongue. This was how people made animals like them right? The cat eventually shifted and began to wander over to Laura's end of the bed. As it moved she could have sworn it had rolled its perfect eyes. Laura touched its ebony fur and was surprised at how much like human hair it felt. _**

**_"_****_You're a pretty one aren't you?" She mused. The cat purred as if in agreement and Laura giggled. "Sand self obsessed." Lafontaine was always telling Laura how their cat's thought that they ruled the place so she supposed this was the way cats are. She was suddenly aware of how drowsy she was becoming and yawned. The cat stared at her quizzically. Laura interpreted its look to mean 'Are you tired?'_**

**_"_****_I'm…so...sleepy!" She admitted between yawns and the cat seemed to understand and went to move away, but Laura stopped it. _**

**_"_****_No, no, Kitty. Stay for a bit and I'll get you some tuna or something tomorrow!" (I can't believe I'm negotiating with a cat.) _**

**_The feline didn't need to be asked twice, it curled its body into a tiny ball beside Laura's head. Laura snuggled down beside it. Her fingers trailed down the creature's long body. There was something about having a living, breathing being, even just a stray little street cat that comforted Laura. She was distracted from all the horrors of before as her fingertips caressed the dark fuzz on the animals back. It purred gratefully, never pulling its almost curious gaze from her face. Those eyes were still on Laura as her own slowly drifted shut._**

It'd all felt so real, but as Laura looked around she saw no evidence of a cat anywhere, and it had seemed almost too human to be real. So Laura concluded that it had all just been a nice dream, nothing more. What Laura failed to notice was that her window, she never unlocked had been left ajar and was allowing a small breeze to invade.


	2. Night Breezes Seem To Whisper I Love You

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! Here's a LaFerry centered chapter! Enjoy.**

"No LaFontaine! For the last time I am not walking down the isle to 'Gold Digger'" Perry was exhausted. Two straight hours of wedding planning and they'd gotten NOWHERE! LaF's suggestions were completely ridiculous, unhelpful and unsanitary. (The ring-bearer dissecting a frog to get the rings? Gross) Perry was just about done with her fiancé. Couldn't they see that everything needed to be perfect?

"C'mon Perr, I agreed to pink flowers and that was a huge step for me! You gotta give me that huh?"

Perry rolled her eyes in exasperation. If she had been a cartoon there would be steam blowing out of her ears by now.

"You just don't get it do you? It's like you don't even want this wedding to happen." She snapped.

LaFontaine looked up from the book about dissection they had been studying and their eyes were full of concern.

"Geez Perr, of course I want this wedding to happen!" They stood up and walked closer to their fiancé. Perry still looked frustrated and her arms were crossed but she shuffled closer too.

"That's why I proposed you control freak." Before Perry could protest any further LaF kissed her gently and she felt her face soften slightly.

"Good. I'm sorry sweetie; it's just that I need this wedding to be a- normal celebration. Not… Kanye West meets Ghost busters."

LaF let out a moan in protest. "But it's my dream to have a Marshmallow Man wedding cake."

"And it's MY dream to keep you in line." Perry said with a smug grin and a quick kiss on LaF's cheek. She knew she had won this battle. She just needed to make it stay that way. "Where's Laura anyway? She was supposed to meet us a half hour ago!"

LaF shrugged. "Who knows with Laura? She's been having kind of a rough time lately, so maybe we should give her some space."

"Agreed." Perry said smiling. She couldn't help but feel slightly irritated with Laura though. Sure Perry understood that Laura and Danny's breakup had hurt her a great deal and there was all that concern about Mr. Hollis, but Laura was the still the maid of honor and she knew how much this meant to her.

Suddenly the door burst open causing the pair the jump out of their skin.

"What the-" LaF began, but they were interrupted by Laura, holding about six-dozen sheets of paper, entering the room. Her hair was brushed, her clothing clean and she had a calm smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" She said casually, oblivious of the surprised faces of her friends. "Sorry I'm so late…but I had to sort some things out." She drops all her sheets of paper on the table with a loud bang.

"Laura what's all this stuff?" Perry asked when she could manage to get her words out. This was the first time since Danny had left that she'd seen Laura so put together.

"Oh just a few ideas about the wedding." Laura was now helping herself to the plate of cookies from LaF's stash.

LaFontaine and Perry exchanged a quick look.

"Such as?" LaF enquired.

"Let me see…" Laura began to root through her pages. "Caterers, wedding bands, venues, Bridesmaids dress shops… Oh and I looked into decorations. Everything is alphabetized and colour-coded by price! Purple is-"

"Perr, you didn't brainwash her did you?" LaF interrupted. Perry tapped them lightly on the hand.

"I think it's great." She grinned. "At least SOMEONE is getting organized. I'm so proud of you Laura."

Laura beamed. She felt proud of herself as well. She wasn't quite sure what had switched in her brain this morning. Maybe it was the fact she had felt at ease for the first time in months. She'd woken up refreshed, taken a shower and began to address her maid of honor duties for the first time since she was asked. She was determined that LaFontaine and Perry's wedding would be perfect and that her life would be back on track.

"Right," Continued Perry. "Lets talk napkins."

LaFontaine sighed and spent the next hour thinking of ways they could leave the room without the others noticing. Out of the corner of their eye they could have sworn they saw a flash of black whizz past the window. Their immediate thought was that it looked like a cat, but they brushed this off. After all they lived on the top floor of a 10-story building, even some birds had difficulty reaching the window…


	3. Nighty Night And Kiss Me

_Ok so she wasn't meant to be doing this. This would only draw more attention towards her and that was the last thing she needed right now. She was just meant to search rooms for young girls, preferably living alone naïve, virginal. The type of girl you would believe could disappear. Or perhaps, depending on how observant their neighbor's were, girls that no one would even notice were missing. She was supposed to do this in a no-questions-asked kind of way, but this girl intrigued Carmilla, she was different. And she was driving her crazy._

_For a start she was the first person that didn't take one look at a cat walking into their room and throw a fit. (Weren't people in Canada supposed to be polite? Geez.) She was kind, Carmilla could tell. It was in her eyes, it poured out of her smile and she could feel it in her touch. It was a kindness without any agenda; a rarity and Carmilla had left with a strange feeling of warmth. _

_Then there was the obvious. This girl was beautiful. And this shouldn't have been a problem because in her 300 years, Carmilla had seen thousands of beautiful women. Women of every race, age, body-type, hair colour, eye-colour and yet she was wrung speechless by the sight of a petite blonde 19 year-old. It was strange, she reminded her of Ell in a way. Her delicacy and kindness reminded her of Ell…but not exactly. Somehow this girl was…more…well just more. She couldn't put her finger on it and her curiousity took over. So here she was watching her in broad daylight, perched on the windowsill of the girl's ginger-clone friends. The wacky one had almost spotted her so she had to be very careful from now on. Carmilla listened in to the conversation. She heard the other ginger call the girl Laura and she subconsciously purred. Laura. Laura, She liked the way the name sounded, it suited her, Laura. If she were in her human form she would be smiling. _

_(God damn it Carmilla pull yourself together) _

_She forced herself to turn away. There was work to be done._


	4. Stars Fading

**A/N: Stuff's about to start happening! Stay tuned.**

_She was not alone. She knew it even before she opened her eyes; there was someone else in the room. Paralyzed she began to run through everything she knew about self-defense, but her mind was blank and Laura could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. _

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

_Feeling she had little choice, Laura slowly opened her right eye. It was only a fraction of the way open but it was enough. A man-shaped silhouette loomed over her. _

_Shit._

_She needed to keep her cool, she had the advantage of being incredibly paranoid anyway, so she had mastered the art of the poker face. She knew not to struggle immediately if she was abducted. The less of a fight you put up, the less they expect of you, so when the least expected it boom! Punched in the face. She was still running through scenario after scenario when she heard a voice coming from the other side of the room. It didn't belong to the figure above Laura. There were two of them._

"_I thought I told you never to come here." Said a female voice. "The girl doesn't fit mother's description."_

_The person above Laura chuckled obnoxiously. "I think you'll find Kitty, she matches it perfectly. Naïve, stupid, entirely too…"_

"_I said stay away. You didn't. That's not how it works you don't get to follow up on my targets. I'll say it again. This girl doesn't fit." The woman's voice was low, controlled but the tone of it was so severe, so furious that Laura felt a shiver run through her body. What was happening? This had to be a dream. Who were these people? Who was this mother? Why did the girl seem to know who she was? _

_Oh god let this be a dream._

"_Mother didn't trust your judgment. Not after that last little… slip." _

_The girl gasped slightly. Her voice grew harsher, but it wavered slightly. "You say another word about Ell, Will, so help me I'll…" _

"_You'll what? Kill me?" Will laughed, he had moved away from Laura's side slightly. This was good. This gave her some time to think straight. "You know mother won't let that happen." He finished. Laura imagined a snarky smile on his face. She shuddered. _

_The girl was silent a few moments and then Laura heard her move across the room possibly at the speed of lightning. She was right by the bed in seconds and by the sounds of groaning coming from this Will, she had him by the throat or something. Who was this girl? _

"_I may not be able to kill you." She said through gritted teeth. "But I have a lot more dirt on you than you do on me, so if you don't want mother's image of the golden son to shatter I suggest you leave this place and never return." Her voice was still reasonably low, but the threat was still there and Laura knew that this boy couldn't refuse. _

_There was a painfully long pause. Laura had to consciously control her breaths to ensure they remained at a normal speed. But her heart pounded so ferociously she was sure everyone in her building could hear it. _

_The boy choked and then fell to the ground with a thud. He must've agreed. _

_She could hear him stand up slowly and he muttered. "You'll regret that Kitty." Before she heard the window (!) slam shut. _

_Laura remained still as a corpse, she couldn't tell if the girl was still in the room but she needed to make sure. After a while she heard a small sigh from right next to her ear. The girl was sat on the floor, or crouched or something. Laura focused on breathing. _

"_Cupcake, you're gonna wake up really confused!" The girl whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. "Just know that this is all just a strange dream, just like the ones you've had for a while now. Don't be afraid." Her tone was comforting, gentle even. So unlike the way she had been talking up until now. "Just rest now." _

_The room went silent and Laura's eyes snapped open._

It was 6am. Why was she awake so early? Laura yawned and looked around the room. There was no sign of anyone having been in the room. So it had been a dream. Laura exhaled in relief. Thank god for that! It'd felt so real, so vivid. It felt just like the visions she had had before her mother's death.

Laura's eyes widened as she remembered something. Something she had repressed for many years.

"Shit." She said aloud


	5. I'm Longing To Linger Till Dawn Dear

**A:N Hey the chapters may be short but I have quite a few coming so I'm posting them in chunks! Enjoy.**

"Ok let me get this straight…" LaF's brow was furrowed. They had just finished listening to Laura's theory and though it was pretty ridiculous, nothing fazed LaF. "You think that you didn't have a dream last night, it was real." They looked at Laura and she nodded to confirm. "And you think they're the same people that…took your mom?" Laura nodded again. LaF had thought she'd been joking but then they'd seen her expression when she finished explaining. She looked pretty freaked out.

"I remember a woman's voice coming from Mom and Dad's bedroom and she said 'Oh yes you match the requirements perfectly!' And she was gone the next morning and then last night that boy…Will… he said _I_ FIT the description!"

Perry who had remained silent until now scoffed slightly. "Laura you've been having a really rough time at the moment…and I know you may think you remember hearing something, but didn't your mom go missing when you were 5? Memories get muddled with imagination and you've been having so many nightmares that its no wonder you believe they're real sweetie." Perry smiled sympathetically. "And by the looks of it you aren't missing and there's no evidence of a break in is there? So therefore it has to be a dream."

Laura and LaFontaine exchanged a look. Trust Perry to find logic in every situation.

"Perry, I know you're probably right." Laura looked down at her feet. "But I can't shake the feeling that it did happen… and I'm not missing because that girl…'Kitty' or something…she protected me…" She hadn't seen her face. She didn't know who she was, but whoever this girl was she had saved Laura's life. But why?

Perry looked nervous. LaF knew why, Perry hated anything out of the ordinary. They were never quite sure what the reason was, in their 20 years together, first as friends, then a couple, then engaged. But LaF knew it made her uncomfortable and they could never forgive themselves if Perry got upset. So they put an arm around her and suggested to Laura they discuss this later. Perry smiled gratefully at them and LaF kissed her cheek.

Laura watched the two partially fondly, partly enviously. Even with Danny she hadn't had as much of a connection as her best friends had. She didn't think she ever would.

(God Laura focus. There are more serious things to be thinking about than love.)

But she wanted it so badly.

…

_After the whole Will-incident Carmilla knew she needed to be on watch at all times. She didn't know why she was protecting this mortal. She HAD protected other girls in the past, but only really to annoy her mother. With this girl she couldn't help herself, though it almost killed her to admit it. __**She cared. **__What made Laura different? She had no idea and frankly in frightened her to think about it. Why was she risking her life for a…child…she barely knew anything about? _

_(Because she's special.)_

_She was perched on Laura's bedside table, watching her while she slept._

_Her cat form was more comfortable. Safer. There were about a thousand black cats in Toronto, people rarely got suspicious. _

_Laura slept in the most ridiculous position, her head lay just below her yellow pillow, one arm was bent behind her head the other thrown over the side of the bed, her fingers almost touching the floor and her feet stuck out the bottom of the duvet. Carmilla purred, amused. _

_(Humans are so weird!)_

_Suddenly Laura stirred knocking Carmilla out of her daydream. Her eyes snapped open and she sat upright with a small scream. She'd obviously woken from a nightmare. Carmilla meowed subconsciously and then cursed herself internally. _

_(I'm such a bonehead)_

_Laura's eyes met hers and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, its just you!" she laughed aloud._

_(She remembers me?)_

_Camilla purred and Laura beckoned her over. "C'mon!" _

_Carmilla was hesitant; she was trying not to get too attached but who could say no to that tiny face? She sighed and crawled onto the pillow. Her fur stood on end as Laura touched her. They lay side by side for a few minutes, Laura stroking her back Carmilla purring._

_(Could I be any more obvious?) _

"_Do you belong to anyone?" Laura asked after a while. Carmilla blinked twice, hoping she would understand that meant no._

_Laura did understand and she smiled sadly. _

"_You're a stray then?" she whispered, continuing to stroke her. "It wouldn't be right to ask you to stay with me, If you're free who am I to confine you?" _

_Carmilla watched Laura intently. She realized she must be lonely. If only Carmilla could tell her how wrong she was. She was the furthest thing from free. She wished she could tell her how lonely she was too. How much she wanted to stay. _

They both began to drift off. Neither one of them had nightmares that night.


	6. Just Saying This

**A/N: Just a quick note, I've changed some details from the show because AU, in case you're wondering about the chronology. Will is a lot younger than in the series. **

"She did WHAT?"

Will looked down at his feet; he couldn't meet his mother's eyes right now. She was furious.

"She stopped me taking the girl, that Lauren or something…"

"Laura." Mother said. She said the girls name as if the word tasted bitter in her mouth. It was almost as if she knew the kid… which was impossible because selection was totally at random. Will daren't ask though, even if she did know the girl she would deny it.

"Listen. You tell that incompetent feline that if she doesn't cooperate with us, then she can no longer be one of us. Which means she will have to go right back down under the earth." She paused and cackled hysterically. "Yes do be sure to mention the coffin William, you know that always wipes that smug grin off her pretty face."

Will let himself look at his mother. She was the oldest known being as far as he knew yet she always kept up with the fashion of the time. Today she was wearing a smart pantsuit, her chestnut hair tightly tied in a bun. For a centuries old vampire she always looked so elegant, if you walked past her on the street she would look like a young, bubbly businesswoman who went to yoga classes and ate at posh sushi places, not a blood-sucking vampire who kidnapped girls and enslaved them. Will was afraid of her, but he owed her everything.

Will had moved to New York in the early 1920's as an 18-year-old, ready to start his working life. He had only lived there 2 weeks when he was shot, mugged and left for dead down some abandoned alley. Mother found him and changed him into a vampire. She and Carmilla trained him up. They'd all been in sync, practically a happy family until Carmilla screwed it up with… Ell. He growled silently to himself thinking of her. Ell was a plain, naïve little thing. But even Will had to admit she had some charm. Even so, that wasn't how the game worked. They couldn't save anyone, but Little-Miss-Sugar-Puss decided to run away with the silly mortal. They showed her.

"Yes mother." He replied to her request and she smiled, satisfied.

"Good. Good. I can always count on _you_ William. I need her by tonight. Do what you must." She grinned to herself. Soon everything would fall into place.

…

The first thing Laura saw as she opened her eyes was a mop of black hair and she blinked several times. As her vision settled she realized that there was a girl asleep on the floor beside her with her head resting on Laura's bed. She was surprised but rather than panic. (It could be a dream again after all) She coughed loudly. The woman didn't stir. She coughed again and just to be sure tapped her head lightly with her finger. That did the trick. The girl sat up all of a sudden, her hair still covering her face. She stretched her arms and then froze, possibly realizing Laura was looking right at her. She turned her head and met Laura's eyes. Laura's breath stilled as she saw her face. Despite the fact she was probably a psycho-murderer-stalker this girl was straight up _gorgeous_. Her skin was flawless and she looked as if she had never even seen the sun she was so pale. Her eyes looked sort of familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it, she didn't know many people with silver eyes.

Laura cleared her throat. "W-who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She'd tried to sound forceful but her voice just came out wobbly.

The girl looked vaguely amused, but remained silent.

"I'll call the cops." They both knew she wouldn't.

The girl finally spoke. "I uh- needed a place to crash and your window was wide open so-"

"- WOW! Oh that makes so much sense…it's totally normal to climb through a strangers bedroom window and _sleep by their bed_. Which is totally subtle by the way congratulations!" The girl laughed nervously at that. "You know normal people go to a motel or ring the bell first or I don't know go home?"

The girl studied her face carefully. Laura's heart raced when she looked at her lips. She tried her best to keep her facial expression stern, but damn this girl was hot.

"I guess I'm not one for convention." Was all she said and it was Laura's turn to laugh.

"I'll say."

They both remained still a while more. Laura wasn't sure how you're supposed to act in this sort of situation. It would almost be comical if Laura hadn't already been paranoid about kidnappers.

She opened her mouth to say something but the girl beat her to it. "Well as fun as this has been buttercup, I think it's about time I got going." She stood up and brushed herself off. Laura looked her up and down. Leather pants…nice.

"Yeah…" Laura suddenly got the feeling she had heard this girls voice before. "Hey…have we- ever met before?"

"I think I'd remember a cutie like you." She replied with a wink.

(Was that…? Was she just flirt…?)

Laura laughed awkwardly. "Right ok… silly me…"

The girl studied her face once more before smiling and making her way towards the open window.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving the way I came in, cutie."

(Again with the nickname!)

Laura blushed "I can see that… but you…could use the door if you want."

"It's like I said… I'm not one for convention." She sat on the ledge and swung her legs around and began to lower herself down.

Without really thinking Laura yelled out. "What's your name?"

The girl turned her head and smiled. "Carmilla. Nice meeting you cupcake." Before Laura could say another word she had jumped.

Laura ran to the window and looked down, but Carmilla had already gone.

(Weird.)

She made her way back to her bed and sat down frowning.

Cupcake. Now where had she heard that nickname before?


	7. Still Craving

**A/N: Again chronology is different! Enjoy (Dean centered chapter) **

It was more tiresome than the others assumed. Being so old and wise, having so many minions pander to her every need. Yes it was tiresome. They often forgot to be grateful, forgetting that without her, they would be worm food.

Her own awakening was an accident, she barely remembered her time as a mortal, only that it was in the early 1000's and that she drowned when she was… well she could not recall the exact age she became…deceased, but she guessed it was around her mid-thirties. It was by mere coincidence that she had been drowned in the river by a man she'd never even met before. Luckily for her legend claimed the river where she died had been formed by the devil himself. She awoke confused, hungry and angry. She hunted down the man who killed her, she tore everyone in her path apart, she burned houses to the ground, and she ruined farmland. She was relentless. Her husband came home and discovered that she'd killed all her real children (she hadn't known how to change anyone back then) then as he tried to attack her, she ripped out his throat. He'd been a misogynistic pig anyway.

Life was bliss for a few centuries. Completely independent, she killed whomever she pleased and enslaved many others. But she had yet to discover her ability to rise the dying.

When she did, when she found out, it was through a messenger. This messenger told her there were others of her kind in the world. She was given a simple purpose. Sacrifice five innocents to an ancient light every 20 years or so. The light would devour them making the light stronger and drawing more people in. She wasn't sure what the reason for the ritual was, she never was, but the messenger told her two things. 1) That it was very important and 2) it would help to corrupt the human race. For this task she need assistance from other immortal beings.

Her first child was Ophelia. She found her in the year 1400. Oh she was a weak little thing, constantly crying, shuddering in the shadows, cursing her for what she'd made her become. You see? Tiresome. In the end she'd had to go. She buried her as far down in the earth as she could. Ophelia didn't protest.

Then there was Oliver. He was still with her and he was good enough. He'd been an advisor to some old king in some country she could not recall. He had been visiting Styria on business in 1610 and unfortunately was assassinated in his sleep. Luckily his 'Mother-to-be' happened to be passing and she arose him. Unlike little poor Ophelia, Oliver woke up angry. He sought revenge on the men that took his life and oh how he succeeded. His mother took pleasure in knowing she was responsible for creating that beautiful monster. And so she became addicted.

There were about…20…30 children before she found 'Mircalla' in 1698. She knew instantly that this one was special, even before she transformed.

A young, wealthy naïve dear, yet she was strong, she could sense it. The instant she was changed 'Mircalla' adapted to the vampiric lifestyle, despite the fact she did not yet trust her new mother. She was by far the most gifted of all the children she had ever had. She was the only one other than her mother who could shape-shift into animals instantly; usually it took between 60-70 years to perfect. Mircalla's cat form was strong agile and fierce, no one would dare challenge her even in that form.

(Apart from her mother of course.)

She tried to turn against her at first, she had a terrible temper, and she was enraged, furious, and livid at the person who'd murdered her. She was adamant on discovering precisely who it was. Though she wasn't the bloodthirsty killer type, Mircalla tried her best to make her murderers life a living hell. And she was good at that if she wanted to be. There was a danger in her rebellious nature, that was a given. But her new mother thought she could train her to trust her. Teach her that she was not the enemy. That everyone else was.

She was taken to the grandest parties, to every major city in Europe, her mother was even generous enough to give Mircalla her own room in her mansion, rather then squashed by 10 dozen of her siblings. And when she was told what her purpose was she went along with it for a long time. She wasn't one for falling for targets unlike…well a few of her children. She had a heart of steel. Or so she thought.

'Mircalla' was 'Millarca' when she met Ell in 1931. Technically Ell was Will's target, he was new in the game and she was trying to train him up and give him as much practice as possible but Ell wasn't charmed by Will and his 'bad boy' ways. However it was a different story with Carmilla. They met at a party and they just gravitated towards one another. So she was generous and allowed her favorite to fool around with this girl a bit before sacrificing her to the light. But her daughter betrayed her. She tried to leave her great big happy family for a mere mortal.

Ha! She deserved what she got. Ell fled from her in fear and 'Millarca' remained underground until the last great war of the world. Again her mother greeted her, generously, with open arms. She continued her game and her mother began to think she had gotten her apathetic-strong-loyal daughter back. (Though she did resent her at times but that couldn't be helped. She didn't have the choice to act on her hatred. She took it out on her targets instead. )

How did 'Carmilla' thank her? By protecting her PRIME TARGET! Not that she was aware of this of course but still. She shouldn't be attached to silly humans anyhow. Humans destroyed her. So why did the fool keep going back to them.


	8. Sweet Dreams Till Sunbeams Find You

**A/N: Hello stranger/s! It's been a long time since I've updated and I apologize, but I've been completing a lot of coursework, and I was panicking about that, but I'm gonna try and update as much as I can. I've also uploaded this entire thing (minus this chapter) on AO3 ( /works/3473189/chapters/7624190) so you can leave kudos if you have an account! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy! This is a VERY brief chapter, but another will follow soon. (Disclaimer: I know nothing about medicine.)**

"Ah, Miss Hollis, please take a seat!"

Laura entered the office and smiled timidly at the woman in front of her. Her father's doctors were for the most part kind people, who genuinely wanted Laura to feel reassured about her fathers condition. But there was something about this one in particular that made her shiver. She was about Laura's father's age, attractive, well dressed but her eyes were always intense. She could look through Laura and make her feel tiny.

(Well, even more so than usual!)

Today however she actually smiled as Laura sat opposite her. It wasn't exactly a friendly smile, but it sort of looked…sympathetic…? That was the only way she could think to describe it.

(At least it was _her_ version of sympathetic.)

There was a long pause before she spoke again. The doctor was looking at a bunch of notes in front of her. Her eyes moved back and forth, reading them hurriedly. Laura coughed lightly and she met her eyes.

Clearing her throat she said, "I have some new… information on your father's condition Miss Hollis."

Laura swallowed hard. "A-and…?" Laura's voice came out as a stutter and she was offered another small, pitying smile.

"As you know Mr. Hollis had been unwell for some time with flu-like symptoms and you- quite rightly so- took him to the hospital when he began to choke." Laura nodded. She was feeling impatient, the doctors were always asking her to confirm everything and this was incredibly irritating.

(Just get to the point.)

"Well about a week ago, just as we were ready to discharge him, he began to cough out blood…"

Laura opened her mouth in a gasp and was about to speak but the doctor raised her hand and she shut it again.

"We didn't tell you then because we didn't want to worry you, not until we diagnosed the problem. Though we take every case like this seriously, coughing up blood isn't necessarily a life-threatening thing. It can be a condition like Chronic Bronchitis. That only requires mild treatment and rest, which is why we didn't bother you."

(You should have bothered me.)

"However we did an X-ray on his chest and upon investigating the scan we found an abnormality, a small spot in his lung. So we tested it and we have found that it is in fact malignant."

Laura sat staring at her blankly for a moment or two before the doctor got the hint that she didn't understand.

"Your father has cancer."


	9. Sweet Sweet Dreams

**A/N: So here's part 2 of the chapter. Enjoy! Again, I know nothing about medicine!**

It wasn't fair. Her Dad was a health freak, he ran every day, he ate a balanced diet, and he got plenty of sleep. Most importantly of all he'd never smoked a day in his life. How could he have cancer?

"In few cases of Lung Cancer the patient doesn't have to be a heavy smoker or even any type of smoker at all. It can be caused by second-hand smoke."

The doctor had explained.

"But Dad always avoids smokers. It can be ridiculous; he'll cross the street if he sees someone just holding a pack… How could this have happened? I don't understand?" Laura had, had her head in her hands and she was trying desperately not to cry.

"Well most smoke from cigarettes is not visible to the naked eye. It is almost always impossible to avoid all cigarette smoke. Besides there are other causes of lung cancer such as exposure to radon gas, or cancer could be inherent." These suggestions didn't help at all with her nerves; in fact they panicked her more.

"Inherent? You mean I'm at risk too? Or my children are or…"

The doctor leant forward and hushed Laura by placing a hand on her shoulder. Laura brushed it off and the look in her eye, just for a second, seemed malicious. But she couldn't be sure as her expression was once again restored to a sort of superior indifference.

"You have nothing to be concerned about." She answered bluntly. "We never can tell why these things happen but we must accept them and be practical."

Laura took her head out of her hands and looked at the doctor in disbelief. How could anyone be so insensitive towards someone who had received such heartbreaking news?

(Heartless witch)

Before she could challenge her behaviour she realized something.

"Wait, have you told him? I mean, why are you telling me alone? Shouldn't he be here?"

The doctor sighed impatiently.

(This girl asks entirely too many questions.)

"Your father is currently in a state of shock and denial. We feared that if we'd asked him in here…his state would upset you farther. He is currently on bed rest but you may come by tomorrow and see him." Her tone was dismissive now, and Laura took that as a cue to go. She swallowed hard. She felt like there was a great big lump in her throat.

She tried to look as brave as possible but her lip was quivering and she knew her whole body was shaking.

"Right. Well, I'll be back first thing tomorrow." She said as assertively as she could manage and turned and rushed out the room. As soon as she was inside the empty elevator she let the tears come.

…..

_The silly human had left the room._

_(Good, go back. Let yourself feel vulnerable. You'll soon be mine.)_

_The vampire smiled to herself and got to her feet. Humans were so naive_

_(Hospitals make me feel uncomfortable. I'm out.)_


End file.
